New house, new life
by mihaelak22
Summary: The war is over and a new chapter begins. A house is what is need to heal the wounds. Which one would it be?


Go to Godric's Hollow, take right turn around the church and a few houses down the road you would see me and my now brother in law, my best friend Ronald, working on a wreck. This wreck used to be my parents' house long ago. Here I was born and raised until I turned one. Here my parents met their fate. And now, almost 20 years later, when I've just turned 21, got married a few weeks ago and have a job in the ministry, I decided to come back. To me that was a big decision, it's not easy to go back in the painful past but I decided it is worth it. The house is big enough for two families so that is why Ron and Hermione would live with us. Actually the girls don't have a clue what is going on. For months, even before the double wedding we did, Ron and I have been disappearing during the day to come here and rebuild the house. Our wives are getting suspicious about our daytime activities but we still manage to keep it in secret from everyone.

The house was a complete ruin. It took us a lot of time. We had to make some sketches and calculations before we even started buying materials. It turned out every wood was so old and dry that it would break in two from the wind blows. So we had to tear it all down and rebuild it again. That is why we made it bigger in our sketches. Instead of having two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, living room and one basement we designed it to have four bedrooms, two of which for guests, three bathrooms, bigger kitchen and bigger living room and the basement would be our man room where we can escape from time to time.

At first the idea seemed a little wacky but the more we talked about it the more we came to the resolution it is the best we can do to surprise our girls. For the time being we were living under the roof of Weasleys but it is getting tight in here. We have been talking about moving out with Ginny and, of course, Hermione wants to be in her own house as well so we just thought we can actually go out and live together, the four of us. We talked about living in the muggle part of London so day after day Ginny and Hermione look for houses, sometimes check them up. We always say we are working on a big project in the ministry and can't go with them. The truth is we are actually building the house, wood after wood and tile after tile. One day Arthur gathered two and two and instantly he knew we had a secret so one morning when no one was up but the three of us he told us:

"Guys, what exactly are you doing? I know you hide something from the girls. You are husbands now and if I learned something from my life with Molly it is that you should not have any secrets from your wives. What is going on?"

"Dad, actually we do have a secret. You know how we've been talking about moving out." Ron said.

"Yes, I know. The girls are constantly looking for house to rent."

"Arthur, I have a house if Godric's Hollow. But it was old and ruined. We decided to rebuild the house for the four of us. But the thing is that we want to surprise Ginny and Hermione." I started and Ron finished "That is why we are missing everyday all day. We are working on it hard. We are almost done in the matter of fact."

"Well I have to admit I expected way more serious trouble with all that secrecy. But you know my boys, I am completely sure my girls are in good caring hands with you. I'm proud of you."

Ever since that early conversation Arthur has been helping us with whatever he can do. Sometimes he comes with his friends to give us the extra pair of hands to finish the house sooner. Other times he brings us wood and other materials we need.

It took us six full months and a lot of work but with a little magic and love for our girls in every tile we put the house was ready. We got some furniture, some flower patterned curtains and we were good to go. We also installed a fireplace in the living room so we can cuddle with our girls and later on with our babies in front of it. The dining table was big enough for the whole Weasley family and even more. The dishes were bought from London, made from fine porcelain. The front yard was filled with beautiful just blossomed flowers. On the porch we put a swing chairs and a coffee table. In the back yard we planted big oak trees and even made tire swings. I was overcome with so many emotions when the key of the front door was turned for the first time. I had spent my first year of life in this house, I had lost my parents in this house, I had defeated dead in this house and now I stepped through the front door as a married man and await new future in the exact same unfortunate house.

We were really proud of ourselves. Now it was time to tell everyone and show them around. We came home and found Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch and giggling about something with magazines in their laps.

"What's up ladies?" Ron asked them.

"We have found the perfect house four us. We thought we can rent it this week and move by the end of the next. What do you think?" Ginny asked waving one magazine in front of my face.

"Actually we have found the perfect house. To be honest we made the perfect house for us." I said smiling.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Instead of explaining, we better show you." I said.

Half an hour later Molly, Arthur, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I disapparaited to Godric's Hollow near the church.

"I know this place. This is Godric's Hollow. Why we are here Harry? I have bad memories." Hermione said.

"I know, I have bad memories too. But it is time to let go of them. We need to start our lives again. The evil is no more. We now have our own families to grow. Don't be afraid." I told her.

We started walking down the street, paid a quick visit to my parents' grave and then turned right around the church and there it was our new home.

"Harry isn't that your house?" Hermione asked.

"No! This is our house." I said.

"The last few months Harry and I rebuilt this house. Welcome home girls." Ron added hugging Hermione from behind.

"Are you serious?" Ginny was so surprised. Her eyes filled with tears as she threw her hands around my neck.

"These two boys gave everything they had to turn this wreck into a home for you girls. You can be proud of your husbands." Arthur said

"Oh, my boys! You made me so proud!" Molly cried.

"Oh my god! You did it for us! I love you so much." Hermione threw herself into Ron.

2 months later

We are now happily living in our new home. Of course the girls redecorated it but as long as we are together it feels like home no matter the furniture. Every night freshly cooked meal is waiting us on the table. In the morning our coffee is ready for us in our "best husband" mugs. Life is good. And we are growing bigger. You don't know it from me but the first Potter child is on the way. Chase your dreams. Don't dismiss every ruin as trash. Sometimes from the ashes are born the best things. With a little imagination a real treasure can be reborn from the grave. Just believe in it's power.


End file.
